The present disclosure relates generally to mobile devices, and more particularly, to the generation of a vibratory notification on a mobile device.
Mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, etc.) often include a variety of notifications of events. Existing notifications include audible notifications (e.g., a tone) and tactile or vibratory notifications. Typically, a vibratory notification is generated by a motor embedded in the mobile device. As mobile devices reduce in size, the components within the mobile device must be selected to accommodate the smaller footprint. Motors for vibratory notifications add weight and size to mobile devices.